1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system for integrating the operation and control of a television receiver and a video cassette recorder
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of video cassette recorders (vcr's), a problem that has arisen in consumers is how to use it to take advantage of the many features it presents, for example, the automatic recording of television programs. Surveys have shown that most people who own vcr's do not know how to use these functions properly and consistently miss recording programs that they want. The problem resides in the fact that the procedure for setting up the timing function of the vcr is very complicated and must be repeated each time it is desired to record a program.